<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollywood by OnTheGround2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435">Hollywood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012'>OnTheGround2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Human, Attraction, Beds, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Human Jackson Whittemore, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Hollywood (TV show), Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pictures, Questions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Writers, black and white, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles dream of making it big in Hollywood when their paths cross in 1950.</p><p>Story + collage for <a href="https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/618464553799385088/day-2-remake-of-a-series-hollywood">Day 2 of stacksonweek 2020: Remake of a series on Tumblr</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #380: Essay, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #381: Sun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd love to find out what you think of this story.</p><p>\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\¬Quarantine story #7¬\\Day 68 of confinement for me in Spain\</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><i>The year is 1950.</i><p> </p><p>“That was something else,” Jackson says, gasping as he recovers. A lot of sex and little sleep, not the wiser thing to do when you have what could be a life-changing audition the following day.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Stiles says, still catching his breath, running his right hand along Jackson’s smooth suntanned naked back.</p><p>“I wish things could be as simple as they seem right now,” Jackson closes his eyes, enjoying the touch of those fingers on his skin. He hasn’t felt so relaxed since last week, the day he met Stiles and had sex with him for the first time.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jackson asks a couple of minutes, looking at Stiles above as he’s resting his head on Stiles’s chest.</p><p>“Yeah, just thinking about what you said but I have to go,” Stiles says, gently moving Jackson aside, sitting up.</p><p>“You can stay if you want... The house is mine, nobody is going to bother us.”</p><p>“Is that why you brought me here this time instead of the hotel? Were you planning to ask me to stay?”</p><p>“No, I just… I don’t like the hotel. I’m more comfortable here… and I wanted you to see where I live.”</p><p>“Were you trying to impress me?” Stiles raises his eyebrows, smiling.</p><p>“Not really.” Jackson shrugs. “You know I’m an actor and that the house belongs to my parents. They’re loaded and I take advantage of it.”</p><p>Stiles snorts, getting up. “It’s not about the house. It’s not even about you. I just don’t make much money spending time with you and I have work to do. Night shift, you know…” The gas station never sleeps… Too many people want to visit Dreamland in this town.”</p><p>Jackson, lying on his side, props his head in his hand, resting the weight on his elbow as he watches Stiles getting dressed. “Can I ask you something? Why haven’t you asked me to pay you yet?”</p><p>“You don’t pay me. You pay Derek,” Stiles says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Okay, well, why hasn’t Derek asked me to pay him?” Jackson furrows his brow.</p><p>“Because I haven’t asked him to,” Stiles says buttoning his shirt.</p><p>“Well, why is that? You like being with me, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do. That’s why I didn’t tell him anything.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m following.” Jackson frowns.</p><p>“God, do you need me to spell it out for you?” Stiles shakes his head. “Do you think I like to do what I do?—I’m a writer. I’m a <i>scriptwriter</i>. I wanna work in the movies, just like you do. So, doing this is not what I had in mind when I came here. I had plans and that hasn’t changed… but you have no idea how hard it is to survive in this town without contacts. I could write an essay about the multiple reasons why coming here feels like the worst decision I ever made… and why, when I feel like shit, I think I should go back to Beacon Hills to be a police officer like just my father—He wasn’t thrilled with my decision to come here… At least he would be happier.” Stiles shrugs.</p><p>“You know,” Jackson gestures with his arms. “You might think that I’m just some <i>stupid actor</i>, but I had already figured out that this wasn’t your dream job.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Stiles crosses his arms.</p><p>“Then, you have an interesting way to show it.”</p><p>Stiles takes two steps until he reaches the bed, sitting where he was before, looking at Jackson.</p><p>“I don’t know you too well, but you seem like a smart guy... caring, and god knows your ego most probably doesn’t need to hear it, but hell, you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever met. This place can get really lonely and you make me forget about it for a while… it doesn’t feel like a job… that’s why I didn’t tell Derek.”</p><p>Jackson stays silent, staring at Stiles for a moment, before sitting cross-legged.</p><p>“I…” Jackson hesitates. “I feel the same—That’s why I asked you to stay.”</p><p>Stiles smiles. “Tell me something… Why did you go to the gas station? Somebody like you… You don’t need to pay for company…”</p><p>Jackson snorts. “Yeah? And what do you suggest that I do? This is safe and I can afford it… Well, my parents can, you know… They don’t want me going to certain places and neither do I.”</p><p>“You mean your parents know about it?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Of course, I told them years ago because I knew they were going to find out one way or another and, as long as I play along, they’ll do anything to avoid a scandal in the family… which is fine by me since you know,” Jackson gestures with his arm, “I want to be an actor.”</p><p>“And by <i>playing along</i>… what exactly do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean… like be the best at everything and hide everything I have to in order to do that. You see, they adopted me as a baby… and when I found out, it kind of made everything more clear. I’m not saying they don’t love me because I know they do… they certainly do... but it’s difficult to grow up knowing that you’ll disappoint them if you don’t live up to their expectations.”</p><p>“But I thought they supported your acting career?”</p><p>Jackson snorts. “It’s hard to call it that when I've been an extra twice and done some commercials... But yeah, they would probably tell you that they do… when the truth is that they’re only indulging me for a while because they don’t really believe that acting is gonna work for me, so they expect to have me back, working in the family business sooner rather than later. Meanwhile, I keep them happy by not getting in trouble, being the perfect boyfriend...”</p><p>“You have a girlfriend.” It’s a statement but the way realization sets in is totally reflected on Stiles’ face.</p><p>“Yeah, I do…” Jackson nods. “Are you surprised?”</p><p>“Not really,” Stiles says with as much conviction as he can manage. The truth is that for some reason he didn't think that was the case. “But… it can’t be easy, right?”</p><p>“Well, it is what it is. Her name is Lydia, we went to high school together and she’s a great girl. She’s smart and beautiful…”</p><p>“But you don’t love her,” Stiles says with absolute conviction.</p><p>“No, of course, I don’t… but she’s a friend and I care about her. If I have to marry someone, it might as well be her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you care… but you’re lying to yourself if you think that’s enough to marry someone—”</p><p>“I’m not lying to myself... I just said <i>if I have to…</i>” Jackson shrugs, opening his arms wide. “What do you want me to do if that’s what’s expected?” </p><p>Jackson licks his lips. “You know, I wish <i>you</i> could be my boyfriend… I wish I could take you out to a romantic dinner and bring you home to my parents, but that’s not how this world works.”</p><p>Stiles chuckles, “who says I’d like to be your boyfriend and meet your parents?”</p><p>“Okay, maybe the last part is doubtful and completely understandable... but you see, I have this God-given gift and it tells me how people feel about me… It’s almost like a curse, sometimes...” Jackson shrugs as seriously as he can manage.</p><p>“Really?” Stiles smirks.</p><p>“Yep. And if that wasn’t enough, you admitted yourself that I'm the hottest guy you’ve met, you haven’t charged me twice and you think I’m smart and most probably very charming. So, yeah, I think you’d totally date me if you had the chance... and I wasn’t a guy.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Stiles shakes his head. </p><p>Jackson frowns, slightly confused.</p><p>“I’d totally date you even if you’re a guy… but it’s never gonna happen because we can’t be seen together in public and you’re gonna be a star… so yeah, you’re gonna need Lydia by your side in the magazines... at the premieres… the Oscars… for all that shit.”</p><p>“At the Oscars?" Jackson raises his eyebrows, smiling. "Really?”</p><p>Stiles opens his arms wide, getting up, starting to get dressed. “Why not?”</p><p>“Well, you haven’t seen me acting yet…”</p><p>“True. But you don’t strike me as somebody who gives up very easily,” Stiles says putting on his shoes. “So, yeah, you’ll persevere and you’ll improve if you have to… I don’t really see you as a businessman.”</p><p>Jackson stays silent for a few seconds, watching as Stiles puts his jacket on.</p><p>“Any chance I could read your screenplay?”</p><p>“It’s not finished yet,” Stiles says, grabbing his tie.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Jackson says, getting up.</p><p>“Still, I’m not sure it’s such a great idea.” Stiles shakes his head.</p><p>“Why not?” Jackson furrows his brow. “I won’t give you an opinion if you don’t want it.”</p><p>“It’s not about that,” Stiles shakes his head, looking at the tie in his hands.</p><p>“What is it, then?” Jackson frowns.</p><p>“Hanging out… I mean, seeing you out of here…” Stiles points at the room. “Not sure that would be very smart.”</p><p>Jackson takes a step closer until he’s in front of Stiles, still fully naked.</p><p>“I don’t care how smart it is. I want to see you again and want to read your work. We don’t need to fuck every time we see each other.”</p><p>Stiles licks his lips. It’s hard to think with Jackson’s naked body in such close proximity.</p><p>Stiles snorts. “Maybe… but it feels like breaking the rules.” The truth is that he’s not talked about this with Derek. Who knows how he feels about his guys hanging out with the customers.</p><p>“Fuck the rules. Just give me a call this weekend.” Jackson rests his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “We can have a swim in the pool... and later, I’ll cook something and you can show me your stuff…”</p><p>“That sounds awfully like a date.” Stiles smiles.</p><p>“Call it whatever you want,” Jackson shrugs. He grabs the tie from Stile’s hands and proceeds to tie it flawlessly around Stiles’ neck. “But call me.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Stiles smiles, kissing Jackson softly before turning around towards the door of the room.</p><p>“Stiles,” Jackson says.</p><p>“Yeah?” Stiles looks back as he gets to the open door.</p><p>“I don’t know what Beacon Hills is like, but coming to Hollywood was the right decision… I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”</p><p>“Can’t say you’re wrong,” Stiles says, smiling before heading downstairs towards the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, this whole thing has been a lot of work... much more than I anticipated. I really had to push myself yesterday to finish this story in time because I'm not feeling motivated to write at the moment, but I wanted to finish this for stacksonweek before taking a much-needed break from writing. So yeah, it's been too many days and hours because it is a complicated scene for me. It's different from what I usually write because of the setting/period and the story and it's been quite a challenge. After a lot of editing, I'm much happier with it and it's also longer than I expected. I hope someone will like it. I had the idea for this story thanks to Ryan Murphy's "Hollywood" which is brilliant and I totally recommend it... although I've seen that some people haven't understood the show and that's pretty crazy.</p><p>I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:</p><p>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408">All I Saw Was You</a> (AU 16 years after the end of S2)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351">What If It's you?</a> (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817">Throw Your Weight On Me</a> (Alpha/Omega AU)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194">No Infinity</a> (Human AU in space)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111">The Chemicals Between Us</a> (Human AU)</p><p>I want to dedicate this story to Ryan Murphy, Rock Hudson, Doris Day and Stephen Schiff. Thank you for the inspiration and advice. </p><p>You can find me as <a href="http://otg2012.tumblr.com">otg2012</a> on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>